1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a field emission display (FED), and an electrophoretic display device. Generally, in the display device, the plurality of transistors and one or more capacitors are included in one pixel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.